Who's The Father?
by minithepeanut
Summary: Our little Sonny's not so innocent and starting to get depressed. Who could possibly cheer her up? Possibly find love along the way. Okay you all know it's CHANNY. For Hannie's B'day. LUVV YA ;D


**Hello Peoples, It's me again, and this idea's been circulating in my head for the last couple of days. As for now it'll remain a one-shot, and I'm not going to change that until I've finished at least two of my four stories. If you do like it however, be sure to tell me if you want another chapter. It'll be up eventually.**

**Also, Hannah, Happy Early Birthday. This story is for you, but not based on you so don't worry.**

**Also, also, I know you can't drink until you're 21 in America, but I based it on Australian rules, when we can drink at 18. WOOT AUSTRALIA. Actually I'm not sure how I feel about alcohol, but I'll decide at a later stage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted material mentioned in this fanfic. I merely own the plotline.**

**Chad's POV**

"So Monroe, have you been eating a lot lately or is our little angel not as innocent as we thought?" I asked, desperately trying to get the truth out of her. The bump on her stomach was becoming more and more prominent every day, and the worst part was, Sonny wouldn't tell us anything. So far, all we knew was that Sonny had no boyfriend at the time, and she didn't have a boyfriend now either. There was just this one guy, who she kept staring at, that time at the club.

"Sonny...hello?" I called, waving my hand in front of her face. "Is it true?"  
"Huh...Is what true?" She answered her mind still distant from where we were now.  
"Are you actually...you know...expecting?"

Here I was thinking I had asked a reasonable question, when my face quickly learnt that it wasn't. Sonny stormed off down the hall, possibly in another mood swing, and left me standing there, cupping my left cheek in my hand. I headed back to the set of Mackenzie Falls, intent on getting an icepack for my cheek.

After numbing my face for about an hour, I discarded the icepack and looked around for the little Sonshine. She was barely even Sonny anymore, so I don't know why we called her that. Replacing that gleaming smile and constant focus was a more distant Sonny, with a blank expression. And as much as I hated to admit it, I missed the old Sonny.

We no longer had our petty arguments. If we did argue at all, it would usually end up with Sonny more pissed off than before and me holding an icepack to my face.

I was almost certain that Sonny was expecting, and she must have had a one night stand, possibly with that guy at the club, because we never heard about him afterwards either. I just had to hear Sonny say it. I don't know why. Maybe I just wanted to know if she trusted me enough. Whatever it was that I was feeling inside I knew it was something good.

After about an hour of filming I headed over to Chuckle City, hopefully finding Sonny while I was there. And to my surprise, she was. Just not as I expected her to be. She was lying on the couch, clutching a magazine to her chest and crying her eyes out.

"Sonny?" I pleaded.  
"They know." She said in between sobs. What could they know?  
"Sonny what's wrong?" She simply shook her head and shoved the magazine towards my face.

_Sonny Monroe.  
Is she really expecting?  
And who's the father?_

"So it's true?" I asked, hoping that I was fully catching on.  
"YES IT'S TRUE!" She screamed at me. "AND I HATE IT!"She started throwing her hands up in surrender and I noticed small scars on her wrists. I grabbed her arm in mid-air.  
"You cut yourself?" I questioned.  
"I'M AN IDIOT! AND NOW I'M FIRED." She continued her sob.  
"Sonny you're looking at this all wrong..."  
"Okay, how do I look at this right? My mom moved back to Wisconsin, I got really drunk, had a one-night-stand, got knocked up and now I'm fired because of it."  
"But you'll get to be a mother."  
"But I'm too young to be a mother. I can't even control my own decisions, how am I going to control this...thing's?" She said, lowering her arms to her abdomen.  
"Then I'll take it. Sonny, you're looking at this wrong. I don't care how stupid you think you are. You're smart enough to know not to kill it. And you're the most perfect person I could think of to be a mother. You always put others ahead of yourself. You're always happy around people."  
"No I'm not. Chad, you have more bruises than you do skin, on your face, and you're expecting me to look after a baby?"  
"I said I'll take it. That way you can see it anytime you want."  
"Then I'll be reminded of how stupid I was." She sat up and I sat down next to her.  
"Then you'll be reminded of how brave you were." I corrected her, wiping away a tear as I did.  
"I don't even know if I'm ready to think about being brave." She said, burying her face into my shoulder.  
"I know you are. So...is it a little girl or boy?"  
"I don't know." She answered, looking up now. "I'm only three months pregnant."  
"Wait, three months? We were at the club six weeks ago."  
"And..."  
"And...If it wasn't that guy at the club, who was it?"  
"I'll never tell." She answered, clearly in a much happier mood now.  
"Well then I'll never tell you what I was going to tell you." I stopped her, suddenly realising now I needed something to tell her.  
"What were you going to tell me?"  
"Who's the father?"  
"You tell me first."  
"I asked you first."  
"So...I already told you one of my secrets. Now, you tell me yours."  
"Okay then...um..."  
"Chad did you even have anything to say?"  
"Um...yes...Sonny, this may sound a lot weirder than I want it to, but seeing as I'm going to be your child's father, will you move in with me?"  
"Um...Chad..." That definitely wasn't Sonny's voice. I turned around to find Blondie, standing in the doorway. She turned to Sonny. "So you actually are pregnant? And it's with Chad?" She screamed, even too loud for my liking.  
"No - Tawni!" Sonny yelled out to her. "It's not Chad's child. Chad's going to adopt it."  
"Well then..." She said, striding into the room. "Who's child is it?"  
"That's what I've been trying to find out." I cut in.  
"I'm not going to say, and I doubt he would want anyone to know either."  
"Oh...well, bye." She said.  
"Wait where are you going?" Sonny asked.  
"I have to go rehearse. We didn't all get fired." I was in awe. Sonny had just confessed what had taken her three months to spill and her 'friend' was insulting Sonny about her job.

"Sonny, if it's alright with you, can we tell people it's my child?"  
"What? Why would you want people to think it's your child?  
"I don't know. There's just something inside me, telling me that you're special. And that I need to hold on to you. Plus, I think you'd rather them say it's me than some random, right?" She glared at me. "I meant some random person on the street."  
"So what you're saying is..."  
"I love you Sonny Monroe." I interrupted her.

**A bit later (you can guess)**

"Mr Cooper, you can come in now." Normally I would have corrected her on saying it was Mr. Cooper, instead of Mr. Dylan Cooper, but I was in too happy of a mood. I followed the nurse into the room and saw an exhausted Sonny sitting there, cooing towards the little bundle in her arms.

After Sonny's mom moved away, saying she was responsible enough to live on her own, Sonny agreed to moving in with me. She spent most nights in her guest room, but sometimes she would just come out and ask if she could sleep with me. I didn't know if it was actually her, or if it was just one of her emotional moments, but I couldn't say no.

I sat down on the bed next to Sonny and stared down into the little girl bundled up in Sonny's arms. She looked just like Sonny and there was no way anyone could guess who the father was.

"So what's her name gonna be?" I asked, seeing as I had agreed to let Sonny name her.  
"Madeline." She answered.  
"Madeline?" I questioned.  
"Ya know, because it rhymes with Chad Dylan. And seeing as this baby has no part of you I figured you might want something."  
"Madeline Cooper. It kinda has a ring to it doesn't it. Mad-eline Cooper."  
"Chad."  
"Yeah."  
"Stop it before I name her Agatha."  
"Oh you know I hate that name."  
"Really, you hate that name?" A sly grin crept across her face.  
"What are you thinking, Monroe?"  
"Say hello to your daughter, Madeline Agatha Cooper."  
"Okay, I know I promised you could name her and stuff, but I am putting restrictions."  
"Okay so what do you want her middle name to be?"  
"Allison."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I hate it when children are named after their parents. It just makes the parents seem...I don't know, up themselves."  
"Okay so why is it Madeline?"  
"You're not her parent."  
"Fine, but it seems we've gotten off topic though."  
"Acima!" She shouted out.  
"Acima?"  
"Yeah, it's Illyrian, and every other name we thought of starts with A."  
"Just one question. What made you think of an Illyrian name?"  
"You said it seems, and then I remembered that name."  
"Okay...so we're definitely going with Acima?" I tried to reassure.  
"Definitely." She answered. "Well Mr. Dylan Cooper, I'd like to introduce you to your daughter, Madeline Acima Cooper." She said, while handing the little bundle of blankets over to me.  
"Hello Macy." I cooed.  
"Macy? I thought it was Madeline." Sonny questioned.  
"I thought you wanted nothing to do with her until you thought you were ready."  
"Well I'm ready." She said, stretching her arms out.  
"I called her Macy because it's the M from Madeline and the Acy from Acima."  
"Oh..." she answered with a sigh of realisation.  
"So I guess that means you don't need me to adopt her?"  
"Why would I need you to adopt her, you're practically her father."  
A genuine smile crept its way across my face. I was going to be a father at nineteen, with the girl I loved, and the perfect replica of that girl.

**So peoples, what'd ya think? Please tell me, because I spent four days on this.  
And also if you guys want to know what holiday it is everyday of the year just PM me && I'll give you a reason to celebrate.  
And Hannah, in case you're reading this, HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY I LUVV YOU! ;)  
Luvv ya,  
xx Mini**


End file.
